Contemplations
by DigiExpert
Summary: Kimberly smiled as she thought about her companion and lover. They’d been through so much together and they were about to be put to another test of faith. There wasn’t much time left...The result would soon arrive. Warning: Femslash [Oneshot]


**Warning: This fic features a femslash pairing. If you don't like it, don't read it. It's obviously an AU. You have been warned.**

**This is truly my first posted femslash fic, though I do have another in progress; don't worry. It is written between class periods and so doesn't interfere with my nightly workings on other pieces. This piece was written for dthstlkr69, who is having trouble with her own KKR works. So I decided to give her something positive instead. I'm just nice like that :)**

Kimberly awoke to a beam of sunlight across her face. She groaned and rolled over, trying to get away from the light. She was never a morning person. It was Saturday, the one day she loved to sleep in, or at least tried to. Some how, something always woke her up and she could never fall back asleep. She pulled the blankets up to her chin and stared into a purple t-shirt. Over the years that t-shirt had begun to fade, but the person wearing it hadn't. Kimberly smiled as she thought about her companion and lover. They'd been through so much together and they were about to be put to another test of faith.

Her fingers roamed deftly over her swollen belly. There wasn't much time left until the day. It had already been eight months. Eight months of mood swings, strange food cravings, sickness, and doctor appointments. Eight months of planning, budgeting, and purchasing. Kimberly knew the little room down the hallway was almost complete. Through it all, her companion had been by her side, through the rough times and the good times. They had made it this far and Kimberly only hoped that they could continue working together. She knew the stress of a new baby could be overwhelming to couples, but she was determined to make it work. They were determined to make it work.

They hadn't decided on a name yet. They weren't even sure if it was a boy or a girl. They had decided on two names, just in case. Sierra Lynn if it were a girl and Jayden Daniel if it were a boy. Both names were suitable and sweet. Kimberly felt a light kick press against her right side. Apparently, the unborn baby liked them too. She continued to think about the new baby to come as her brown eyes roamed over her lover, who still slept soundly. Every so often there'd be a movement, but nothing to suggest a coming back to conciousness. She smiled and tucked a stray bit of hair behind her ear. She closed her eyes, trying to feign sleep.

Kimberly wasn't sure how much time had passed since she had last closed her eyes, but she knew she'd fallen asleep. When she opened her eyes, she stared into a pair of blue ones. A hand reached out and Kimberly leaned against it as it caressed her cheek. "Good morning, Kim. How's the little one?" were the whispered words.

"The baby is fine, love. It was kicking earlier, but settled back down," Kimberly replied.

A smiled adorned the face of her lover. Kimberly always felt loved when she saw it. It was always cheerful, but she noticed the sympathetic undertones on the face of her lover at the same time. "Breakfast?"

"Not yet," answered Kimberly. "Stay with me, Katherine. Stay for a little while." She felt almost as though she was pleading, but she simply didn't to have either one of them get up yet. It was the weekend and neither of them had to work. The entire day was up to them and Kimberly wasn't ready for it to begin just yet.

Katherine chuckled. "You always hate early mornings on the weekends."

Kimberly nodded. "It's the only time I really have to sleep." She rolled over onto her other side, careful of her belly as Katherine moved closer. Katherine placed her arms around Kimberly and Kimberly nuzzled under Katherine's chin.

"You refuse to take off work any other time. You won't even take leave when you are having rough mornings."

"I can't. I'm needed at the gymnastics complex and you know that."

"You'll be on leave when the baby is born, Kim." Katherine ran her fingers over Kimberly's belly, and smiled when she felt the baby kick at her hands.

"I know, but I don't want to take leave when I don't need to."

Katherine answered Kimberly in a stern voice. "The last time you said that you made yourself sick. It isn't healthy for the baby and it isn't healthy for you."

Kimberly frowned. She knew Katherine was only scolding her because she cared so much. She was right, but Kimberly was too stubborn to admit it. She didn't want to acknowledge Katherine, but she also didn't want to hurt the life growing inside of her. The couple had worked so hard to be able to have a child and Kimberly didn't want to do anything that would harm the little one. "I know," she muttered.

Katherine pulled a piece of hair from Kimberly's face and kissed her cheek. "You know I only want the best for you two."

Kimberly nodded and rested an arm over Katherine's. Her fingers meshed with Katherine's and she placed the intertwined hand on her stomach, smiling when the baby kicked again. "It's saying hi to us," she murmured.

"Are you sure you don't want to find out the sex of the baby?" asked Katherine. The doctor had mentioned this to the couple again at the last appointment a few days ago. "We wouldn't have to always say 'it' anymore."

"As much as I'd like not having to call the baby 'it', I think we're better off being surprised. I'll love our child whether the baby is Sierra Lynn or Jayden Daniel. I'm just happy we were finally able to have a child in our lives to raise and call our own."

Katherine chuckled. It had been Kimberly's wish that the two raise a child together and have a family of their own. She had been worried about raising a child in a world that wasn't always so accepting, but she was willing to try. Kimberly had been so happy the moment she'd found out she was pregnant. She'd called and told Jason right away. He was more than glad to hear the news. After all, he'd been their help in the process. "Me too, Kim, me too," she whispered.

The couple lay together for another half hour or so before deciding that it was truly time to start the day. Katherine reluctantly pulled away from Kimberly. She rose and offered a hand to Kimberly, who readily took it. Katherine gently pulled Kimberly to her feet and the two stood like that for a few minutes, not moving, simply watching the other. Katherine pulled her close, leaning down to kiss Kimberly's forehead. She turned, and strode to the bathroom, leaving a smiling Kimberly to look after her as the baby kicked again.

**And so it ends. There won't be anymore to this fic. It was a one-shot and shall stay that way. Please review, I'd love some feedback. Again I don't want to hear you ranting about the coupling. You were warned and should have heeded warning if you didn't want to read it. For the rest of you, thanks for reading :)**


End file.
